


lucky i'm in love with my best friend

by reformedcharacter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, little fics, multi - chapter (not connected)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reformedcharacter/pseuds/reformedcharacter
Summary: i asked for prompts on tumblr to help me get back into writing, and this is the result. domestic fluff galore.





	1. wonder boy

Aaron has never be one to go to the cinema. If he want’s to see a film so badly, he can buy it and watch it in the comfort of his living room, thank you very much. But it’s Robert’s turn to plan date night so it’s not like he has a choice in the matter, besides a movie, dinner and a quick snog at the side of greggs sounds pretty good to him. 

They’re halfway through their main course now and Robert’s barely taking a breath between his mouthfuls of risotto, the excitement rolling off him in waves. 

“But Aaron did you see? She fucking flew! You couldn’t even tell it was special effects!” He’s had a spot of sauce on his collar for the last twenty minutes, but Aaron’s in no rush to tell him.

“Yes Robert I saw” 

“And the way that building just collapsed! It’s like it was actually happening! Imagine if the BT tower just fell right in front of our faces, I wouldn’t have a clue what to do!”

It’s not like his nerd of a husband is new to Aaron, God knows how many hours of Star Wars he’s sat through, how many arguments they’ve had over where to put his “collectables” (“they’re not dolls Aaron!” ) and he’s lost track how many times he’s had to pull him away from Hotten’s “Nerd Palace” or whatever Liv calls it, but this is a rarity. Robert’s lips are stained from the red wine he just had to order, his cheeks are flushed, and it’s a surprise that he’s managed to even get any food in his mouth, what with how wide his grin is. There isn’t a part of Aaron that cares about ‘Wonder Woman’ sure, there were some explosions here and there but he’s much rather spend his night doing something he actually enjoyed, like his husband.

“Did you hear everyone gasping when that guy came around the corner! It sounded like the entire place was having a heart attack!”

“Hm, yeah”. It must have been Aaron’s fork hitting the plate as he stabbed into his piece of steak that pulled Robert into reality.

“I’m sorry, I know it wasn’t really your thing, you can pick what we do next time. I’m sure you’ll have more fun then.” 

Aaron isn’t one to get soppy, but he can practically feel Robert’s heart sinking along with his own. Here is Robert, so used to hiding his passions, not used to being so open with himself and those around him. But here Robert is, on a date with his husband, in the most romantic, candle lit restaurant Aaron’s ever seen, with risotto around his mouth, ketchup on his tie from when he nicked one of Aaron’s chips, talking more passionately than he even realises. 

“No, no! Did you see how quick he fell to the ground when she punched him?”

Robert’s eyes light up, the grin back on his face, and reaches across to gently grasps at Aaron’s hand. 

And Aaron falls in love all over again.


	2. without breaking eggs

“No, Aaron! Fold it in!”

“I am folding!”

“No you’re stirring, there is a difference! Stop being so inept!”

“Don’t be a dick, Rob.”

Robert’s not quite sure how they got here; their lives used to be full of angry sex in high class hotels, biting words and glares from across the crowded pub. But here they are now.

It’s early Sunday afternoon, Aaron’s hair is still sleep soft, curls almost wrapping around his forehead, the creases from his pillow faint on the side of his cheek. Neither have bothered to change out of their pyjamas, Liv at a sleepover with Gabby, so theres no one here to judge Robert for wearing Aaron’s hoodie when his husband is right next to him, he isn’t a “soppy bastard”, no matter what Liv says. It’s dim outside, grey clouds are covering probably the entirety of Yorkshire, a perfect excuse to stay inside and do nothing. 

Aaron’s idea of doing nothing is having sex on the sofa, and then in the bath and then maybe again in their actual bed, and then watching ‘Top Gear’ reruns until nightfall.

Robert’s idea is to make a soufflé. Of course it is.

“You have to be gentle with it, otherwise all the air escapes and it won’t rise properly.” His eyes roll so far backwards in his head, Aaron’s surprised they don’t fall out.

“That’s what I’m doing!” Aaron grunts, pieces of egg white is splashing out of the bowl and onto the counter, as though trying to escape Aaron’s incapable hands. He’s treating the whisk the same way he would a car engine, whipping it around so fast it turns into a blur. 

“Aaron! That is the exact opposite of gentle!” There’s nearly more food on the side than in the bowl now. So he reaches out and wraps his hand around Aaron’s wrist, Robert’s chest pressed tightly to his back, “Look, do it like this.”

He begins to direct Aaron’s hand, moving it swiftly yet calmly, guiding him through the mixture with ease. “See it’s easy.” But Aaron stopped listening the second their hands touched. 

His head slowly falls back onto Robert’s shoulder, practically melting into him. His husband smelling of Aaron’s own shampoo, and his stupidly overpriced floral shower gel from some poncy place in Hotten. It’s a scent so specifically Robert, Aaron can feel his heart pounding in his throat. His lips press gently to Robert’s jaw, rough beard on soft skin, lightly grazing, in the way he knows Robert loves.

“Aaron, focus.” He’s using his “Aaron Voice”, but a gentle sigh falls from his lips. His resolve breaking. 

“Come on, we don’t need to do this, we have food in. Let’s go upstairs.” His mouth is moving towards Robert’s neck, his pulse is rising. He’s got him.

“No.” what? Robert’s pulling away, removing the spoon from Aaron’s hand and getting back to work.

“I’m finishing this soufflé with your help, or not. Now go and wash everything up while I get this in the oven.”

“Your husband his offering himself on a plate and you’re choosing a soufflé?”

“Yes, now keep your hands to yourself and get to washing or I’m not putting out at all tonight.”

Aaron’s never grabbed a scrubbing brush so quickly.


	3. "I can't believe you actually said that..."

Robert’s drunk, scrap that, he’s absolutely hammered. He’d promised to stop after two glasses, but his jacket was thrown over the bar about two hours ago, and Aaron’s fairly sure he’d be on the floor by now, if it wasn’t for the wall he was leaning on, holding on as though the floors about to fall through.

They’d gotten married for real, and it was a perfect day for it. The July sun shining over Emmerdale as they finally sealed the deal, marriage certificate signed and all. It’s hot, Aaron long abandoned his tie and jacket, his cheeks flushed as they go through the speeches. Tears of laughter drying on their cheeks from Paddy’s drunken ramble, the vets’ face bright red as he tearfully recounts Aaron’s dramatic entrance into his life. 

It had been a good day, he shouldn’t feel different, considering this is their second wedding, but as he stares at Robert from behind the bar, he does. Robert’s white sleeves are rolled up to his elbow, shirt crumpled and knuckles wrapped tightly around his champagne glass as he thanks people for coming, or he tries to thank them.

“..and to my little sister Liv, you’re a nightmare but I love you to pieces, even if we have to remember to be quiet now you’re in the next room.” There’s a cheer of laughter from around the room, drunken hollers from Adam in the corner, as matching grimaces appear on Liv and Aaron’s face, shaking their heads in sync. Robert’s filter is barely there when he’s sober, but he’s got almost three bottles of champagne in his system, he’s just getting started. 

Their eyes meet across the room, theres a glint in Robert’s blood shot eyes, and Aaron knows exactly whats coming. 

“And to Aaron, my gorgeous husband.” He’s wobbling on his feet, looks like theres a mini earthquake underneath him, Aaron didn’t even notice him drinking so much, although the shots might have helped there.

“We’re actually married for real now, you can’t rid of me even if you wanted to. I’m going to spend the rest of my life annoying you.” His words are slurring into each other now, his Yorkshire accent coming out in full force, it makes Aaron’s pulse quicken, a smirk falling on his lips, that’s his husband. 

“Ya see, Aaron tries to act all hard, looks all macho, but he’s the best guy I know. He makes me tea when I’m cold, and kisses my forehead when I’m sick. He’s such a good kisser and I’m the only one who gets to kiss him.” Robert’s eyes are wide, as though he can’t get over the fact his husband actually gets to kiss him. Aaron’s groaning, now would be a perfect time for the ground to swallow him up, blush rising up his cheeks as Vic and Chas start a chorus of ‘aww’s’, followed by a yell of ‘Soft Lad!” from Adam, but it doesn’t deter Robert.

“And I’ve been so bad to you, but I’m going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, because you make me feel so good.” He’s really going all out tonight. “I love you so much, and God you’re so good in bed, I want to jump you all the time! I’m so happy you’re my husband.” If he didn’t want to leave before, he definitely does now, with cheering all around the pub and Liv digging her elbow into Aaron’s rib, grin on her lips. 

Robert’s starting to look green now, hand reaching out to grip the wall behind him, and Aaron decides it’s time to take pity on him, walking from behind the bar and guiding his stupid husband over to a chair, Noah hitting ‘start’ on Vic’s playlist, guests returning to dancing and leaving them be, as Aaron calls for Liv to get Robert a glass of water, a large glass. 

“I can’t believe you actually said that.”

“What? It was all true.” He looks even dizzier now; so Aaron laces his fingers into Robert’s hair, tugging his face to rest on Aaron’s chest, warm breath blowing onto Aaron’s shirt, and Aaron knows him well enough to know he’ll start dribbling soon. It’s their wedding day though, and Aaron supposes they’re allowed to be gross in public, for today at least. 

Pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of Robert’s head, a gentle sigh falling from his mouth as Robert reaches an arm around Aaron’s waist, pulling him in tighter and even closer. Aaron takes a look around the room and smiles, their friends and family dancing all around them, and he squeezes Robert tighter.

“I love you, you fucking idiot.”


	4. “Why don’t you stop doubting yourself and just kiss me already?”

Thirty looks good on Aaron. Still young in the face, beard thicker than ever before, but he looks more confident as he walks, shoulders no longer hunched over, hidden by hoodies. Six years at the scrapyard has also helped, his biceps tighter, larger than before, shirts wrapped tight around his torso, shifting around his chest as he walks.

Robert’s sat perched on the edge of their bed, running a towel through his hair as Aaron makes his way through from the en-suite. There’s a grey towel wrapped around his waist, tugged tight around him as he steps over Robert’s shoes, making his way over to the full length mirror that Robert insisted they buy. They’d been together years now, married almost as long, so Robert allows his eyes to roam over his husbands back, isn’t embarrassed as he feels his heart beat in his throat, pulse quickening as Aaron begins to tug on his black boxers.

Theres still droplets of water glistening on Aaron’s skin, trickling down his chest, around his nipple and falling to the floor. A small trail lies on Aaron’s stomach, faint hairs resting from his belly button, travelling down towards..

“Robert, are you sure I’ll be alright to come tonight? I don’t want to get in the way.” His voice is light, teeth biting into his lip hard as he dries his hair, ruffling the curls into a mess on his forehead.

It’s the ‘End of Summer’ annual party by Jones & Co, a contract of Home James. The invitation had arrived a month ago, pristine white envelope marked ‘Dear RJ Sugden’, including a plus one. It had been a given that Aaron would be joining him. He’s good at these things, although Aaron doesn’t see it that way, thinks he’s too awkward and shy around ‘smug, rich arseholes’, considers it too be much more Robert’s world than his own. But Aaron’s only gotten better with age, lights up a room with his smirk, can charm businessmen and women alike, and he’s all Robert’s.

“Robert? Are you okay?”

He’s turned around now, suit bottoms tight in hand when Robert realises he was staring, mouth hanging wide as Aaron shifts on his feet. Blinking himself back into reality, he drops the towel, hurls himself off the bed and towards Aaron, pulling the trousers from Aaron’s hands and places it back onto the dresser.

Aaron’s skin is still slightly damp as Robert grips at his hips, fingertips pushing tight into his skin as he spins Aaron around to face the mirror and tugs him close, bare chest to back as he places his chin on Aaron’s shoulder, a sigh escaping from his lips.

”I don’t mind staying at home ya know, if you don’t want me there.” But Robert’s not listening as he pulls him in even closer, mind going vacant as he places his lips on Aaron’s neck, brushing them gently across the vein that lies there, sucking gently. His next move is sudden, whips Aaron around quickly and pushes him gently against the mirror, glass cold on Aaron’s back. He brings his hands up to Aaron’s neck, wide palms engulfing the sides of Aaron’s head, thumbs lightly twirling in Aaron’s beard, water still dripping from his hair. He looks so ethereal, Robert can’t believe how lucky he is.

“Why don’t you stop doubting yourself and just kiss me already?”


	5. "I think you're my best friend"

“I think you’re my best friend.”

It’s not what he says that necessarily surprises Aaron, but Robert hasn’t spoken in an hour, he presumed he had fallen asleep long ago. It’s late, Aaron’s alarm clock glaring brightly out of the corner of his eye, “02:14am”, they should be asleep, but it’s warm. The air sticky and heated, leaving a sheen of sweat on their skin, nobody in the village has gotten used to the humid air that August brings. 

Aaron rolls over onto his side, kicking the duvet further down the bed, and pushes his hair further up his forehead, grimaces at the slightly wet feeling on his neck as he shifts to face his husband. Robert’s barely dressed, a grey pair of Aaron’s boxers and nothing else, lying flat on his back, eyes glazing over as he stares at the ceiling. Theres droplets of sweat on his chest, his skin red and flushed as he huffs out a puff of air from his lips. There’s grey circles underneath his eyes, a ghastly contrast to his pale skin. 

“What are you on about?” 

“I think you’re my only friend. How sad is that? I’m thirty one years old, and my only friend is my husband.”

He’s got that ‘sorry for himself’ look on his face, one that makes Aaron want to chuckle, tell him to shut up, and roll back over to sleep. But theres a sincerity in his voice that makes Aaron pause, a vulnerability he rarely sees in Robert. The small wrinkle in-between his eyes, a frown on his face as he blinks slowly, and all Aaron want’s to do is pull him into his arms, squeeze him tight and pepper kisses on his forehead. He would, but it’s too hot, so he settles with resting a palm on Robert’s chest, rubbing his thumb in circular motions, hoping the contact will help to settle him. 

“What makes you say that?” he tries his best to keep his voice light, doesn’t want to break them out of this spell that they’ve found themselves in, and god forbid if Liv was awoken at this time. 

They’d had a good day, or so Aaron had thought. Leyla had cornered them in the pub, demanding that they take her up on her offer to help plan their second wedding. They’d have said no, but her grin was too inviting. That’s where they found themselves that day, looking through venues and flower arrangements; Robert almost called of the entire thing when Aaron said “theres no point in centre pieces, Robert.”

“It’s true. Who am i supposed to take on my stag do? My closest friend in this village is Nicola, and that’s saying something, considering she hates me most of the time.” He’s looking at Aaron now, neck pulled tight as he pushes his head further into the cushion. 

“I’ll have my stag with Vic and Diane, how cool is that? Dinner at the B&B with the only remaining family I have, whilst my husband is getting pissed in town, not pathetic at all is it?.” 

It takes all of Aaron’s dwindling energy not to roll his eyes at his husband’s theatrics, the reason for Robert’s sour mood piecing together in his head. They’d met Adam in the pub earlier, the pair of them immediately beginning to make plan’s for Aaron’s stag, as Robert sat on the sidelines, laughing as Adam uttered the words “foam party”, a pale look appearing on Aaron’s face. 

Aaron decides to risk it, fuck the heat, and shuffles closer to Robert. Hand reaching up to Robert’s neck, grasping tight as he kisses Robert gently. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t have slept with nearly everyone in the village, more people would want to be friends with you.” They’re not kissing, Aaron keeping his lips close to Robert’s, breath warm on his skin. 

“Aaron.” His voice is whiny as he tries to kiss Aaron again, lifting his head off the pillow and arms slowly reaching around Aaron’s waist, slotting into place. 

“Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. You can come on my stag, it’s not like it’s our first wedding. We can get pissed together.”

“Because that’s not pathetic is it? Tagging along on your husband’s bachelor party?”

“There’s a lot of pathetic things about you Rob. Now shut up, and let your best friend kiss you.”


	6. "If you keep flirting with me, I will not hesitate to punch you."

It’s Vic’s fault, a passing comment she makes in the pub as she passes Robert his and Aaron’s pints over the bar. Robert having just walked in, suit ruffled and tie pulled loose, Aaron sat in a booth with Adam on the other end of the pub.

“Are you two alright?” Vic’s hair is falling out from underneath her hat, small curls of brunette hair framing her face as she frowns at her big brother, mascara slightly smudged underneath her left eye.

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s just, you’re not very affectionate are you? You’ve just walked in and you nodded at each other, nodded.”

“Well, what did you want me to do? Strip for him?” The pints are forming rings on the side of the bar now, condensation dripping onto Robert’s fingers, he glances over at Aaron as he wipes them on his trousers, faint black marks forming. They haven’t seen each other all day, Robert busy with meetings in Leeds as Aaron handles the scrapyard deliveries. He looks tired, from where Robert’s standing, curly hair a mess on top of his head, dark grey smudges under his eyes, he looks stunning, even if Aaron’s slouching so much his shoulders are melded into the cushion below him.

“I really don’t need that picture in my head, Rob.” Her nose is scrunched as she leans closer into him. “I’m just saying, most married couples actually act like they’re together, they don’t just nod at each other. Go kiss him or something, tell him you missed him. Do something, anything.”

“Yeah whatever, thanks sis.” Reaching down to grab his drinks, Robert chuckles, shaking his head, doesn’t realise what he’s doing until he reaches the table, Adam and Aaron looking up at him, the confusion clear.

“What you laughing at?” Theres a small smirk on Aaron’s lips, confusion on his face growing as he reaches over to take his drink.

“Oh, nothing. Just something Vic said.” Unbuttoning the last button on his suit, he falls into his seat next to Aaron, lips reaching up to Aaron’s cheek, and breathes against Aaron’s beard “Hello honey.”

He must not have been quiet enough, as Aaron’s eyes grow wide and a loud guffaw coming from Adam’s side of the table.

“Did you just call him honey?” Theres a large grin showing on Adam’s face, eyes glinting as Robert looks at his husband, blush rising up Aaron’s neck.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?”

“You’ve never called me that, please don’t start now.” Adam is still laughing in the background, the sound infectious as Aaron dissolves into laughter, hiding his smile behind the pint in his hand.

“What? Am I not allowed to flirt with my husband?” His voice is shaking with laughter as he stares at the pair of them.

“I mean, it’s a bit weird isn’t it? We’ve never been like that”

“So what? Hey, did you know that kissing burns five calories a minute? Do you fancy a workout?”

The noise Adam makes is something halfway between a snort and a scream, loud enough that strangers at the other end of the pub look over at their table, Aaron now flushed completely red.

“Robert! Shut up!”

“Alright! But I am allowed to flirt with my husband if I want to!” It’s nice to see Aaron so relaxed, work having being hectic recently, laughing with his husband and best friend in the pub, an easy night ahead of them.

“How were your meetings anyway?” Theres a look of relief on Aaron’s face, pleased that Robert is no longer embarrassing him.

“They were good, but I did hurt myself at one of them though.” Robert making the conscious effort to look displeased, a fake frown resting in between his eyebrows, skin scrunched.

“What? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but have you got a plaster? I hurt my knee when I fell for you.”

A loud groan emerges from Aaron’s lips as his head falls back onto the seat, Adam screeching as he slaps his knee underneath the table.

“Robert, if you keep flirting with me, I will not hesitate to punch you.” Theres tears in the corner of Robert’s eye, mouth hurting from smirking so much, Aaron looks gloriously horrified as Robert embarrasses him.

It’s then when Robert leans over, lips settling against Aaron’s ear, brushing against the hot skin lightly, as he grasps at Aaron’s hand from where it’s rested on his lap, Adam still chortling at the pair of them.

“Get your coat; you’ve pulled.”


	7. "I swear to God if you don't dance with me, I will break up with you."

Theres a loud thumping drilling into the side of Aaron’s head. He feels sticky, hands clammy and the air is humid; made worse by the swell of people pushing around him, crushing into one another as he tries to squeeze through the small gaps in the crowd. He can feel the beer in his left hand dripping over the glass, splashing onto his fingers as he keeps hold of their drinks.

They’ve come to London for the weekend: Aaron, Robert, Vic and Adam, Vic’s idea. They don’t spend enough time together, especially not as a whole group, one of them always too busy to make time to meet in the pub, or go into Hotten. It had been planned for months, three days in the capital full of shopping in places Aaron knew they couldn’t afford, pulling Robert away from the entrance of Harrods, cheap drinks and more laughs than Aaron ever remembered having, his stomach still in pain as he remembers Adam almost fainting at the top of the London Eye. 

Vic and Robert are on the dance floor, Robert’s hands wrapped tight around Vic’s arms as they move, his shoulders jerking out of sync with the music. Aaron glances over to the pair as he places down their drinks and laughs, Adam howling as he films the siblings. Robert’s drunk enough that he won’t remember this until Adam shows him the video, nursing his hangover over a cheap full English in the hotel the next morning. 

“You do realise, he’s going to kill you for filming that?” Adam’s still chortling as he puts down his phone and grabs his pint, a layer of foam forming at his top lip.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it. He still won’t delete that video he took of me dancing at the scrapyard, think of this as payback, my friend.” Theres a glint in his eyes that makes Aaron roll his, the silly feud between his husband and best friend never ending. Vic had to stage an intervention, when Robert had let himself in at theirs, swapping Adam’s protein shake with a special ‘mixture’ of his own, Robert still swears he didn’t know Vic had joined in on his programme, nor did he mean for her to miss out on several days of work. 

“He’s just going to carry on messing with you, ya know. I can’t always stop him from acting like a prat.” Aaron had received the full force of Vic’s anger, what with Robert being at meetings in Leeds when she had recovered, it’s not his fault he married an idiot. 

Adam is about to reply when they hear shouting, Robert waving his arms trying to get Aaron’s attention over the music. It’s only then Aaron realises the song has changed, a recycled David Guetta track moving to a slower, calmer beat. Robert’s making grabby hands, rushing up to their table and tugging on Aaron’s bicep.

“Come on! Come and dance wiv’ me!” He’s sweating, beads of water falling off the tip of his nose, skin flushed red as he blows his fringe away from his eyes. He’s rolled his sleeves up as far as he can manage, blue shirt ruffled and creased, Aaron can almost feel the headache Robert will have in the morning already. It’s nice to see him like this, almost childlike, giggling and laughing without any cares. It’s rare that any of them get to be like this.

“I’m not dancing with you Rob, go back to Vic.” She’s dancing by herself now, dress twirling around her legs as she spins, a blur of blue and white, dark hair falling out of her plaits.

“I don’t wanna dance with Vic! I wanna dance wiv’ you!” He huffs his cheeks, nose flared as he tugs harder on Aaron’s arm, large palms clinging tight to the fabric of Aaron’s top as he leaves faint marks in the skin, fingers digging into him. Adam’s joined Vic, his arms pulled tight around her as she rests her head lightly on his chest, Aaron almost smiles. 

“Ya know I don’t dance Robert, let me drink my pint in peace.”

“I swear to God if you don’t dance with me, I will break up with you.” His voice is loud, the speakers still booming in the background. But theres a grin on his face, teeth on display, and a sound of adoration in his voice that makes Aaron sigh, and push himself off the stool. 

“You can have one dance, and then I’m going back to my drink.” He tries to sound stern, but Robert’s placed his hands on the side of Aaron’s face, pulling his face close to his, nose brushing and thumbs pushing at his beard as he kisses him softly, bringing his arms down to pull Aaron closer into his chest. 

Theres still people around them, shoving into their sides, but it doesn’t matter to either of them. As Aaron clutches on to Robert’s back, fingers tangled in the soft fabric, to them, they’re the only ones in the world.


	8. "My clothes look good on you."

It’s the sound of the kettle boiling that wakes Robert, a quiet pinging sound from downstairs. His eyes flutter open against the bright light in the bedroom, filtering through the thin curtains. His hands stretch out to his right, palm flat on the sheets; still warm. A smile forms on his lips as memories of last night run through his mind, showing up at the Mill for a movie night with Aaron while Liv is away at Gabby’s. Faint whispers in the darkness of the living room turning into gentle, brushing kisses, Aaron’s clammy hands grabbing at his own and tugging him upstairs, fingernails gripping into skin.

He hasn’t spent a full night here in months, the pair of them working themselves back together, figuring out how to actually be together. It had started slow; chatting over a coffee at Bob’s, pints with Vic and Adam after work. It was like they were boyfriends again, rediscovering each others little quirks, what makes each other tick, though it’s not like they needed much reminder.

Robert swings his legs off the side of the bed, scrunching his toes into the soft rug below him as he reaches over and grabs his boxers, standing up tall as he pulls them up his legs, glancing around the room for his shirt from last night, he was sure he had threw it off in the same direction as his trousers, which were currently haphazardly tossed aside in the corner of the room. He’ll chuck on Aaron’s dressing gown instead, the blue cotton wrapped tight around him as he descends downstairs, lightly stepping down as to not ruin the quiet.

It’s as he reaches the bottom step that he finally sees Aaron, the usually tension in his shoulders is missing, a literal weight lifted off of him as he potters around the kitchen. Robert glances down and smirks, Aaron’s drowning in Robert’s shirt. The blue material, already over-sized on Robert, reaches down to Aaron’s thighs, paired with tight black boxers. Robert casts his eyes over Aaron’s broad frame. Aaron’s new boxing hobby has done wonders for his arms, fabric hugging his biceps, pulled tight as he stretches out his arm towards the the teaspoon lying on the counter.

It takes five steps for Robert to reach him, wrapping his arms loosely around Aaron’s waist, the younger man jumping slightly as Robert tugs him closer to his chest, fingers scrunching at the shirt, bunching up the material in his hand.

“Robert! Don’t do that!” His voice is still gruff, deep with sleep as he scolds his husband. _Husband_.

“I’m not doing anything! You’re stood here all pretty, what am I supposed to do?” There’s a grin on Robert’s face as he gets closer to Aaron, tucking his chin in the crook of his neck.

“If you use the word pretty to describe me one more time, I will have to punch you in the face.” He’s blushing now, patches of red forming on Aaron’s neck.

“But you look so cute! My clothes look good on you.” Robert’s voice is high, teasing, as he mocks Aaron, moving apart from him slightly to dodge Aaron’s elbow that’s heading towards his rib. They’re swaying together slightly, finding comfort in being together in the quiet.

“You better shut up, or you’re never getting this shirt back.”

Robert presses his lips to the side of Aaron’s cheek, rough beard brushing against them.

“That’s not a problem with me.”


	9. “God, you’re so annoying and cute and I just want to kiss you…”

It was Liv’s fault in the end; casually dropping hints in the middle of lunch, sharing the odd post on Facebook, approaching Paddy in the pub, quietly whispering in the corner as she manages to dodge any attempt at eye contact Robert had attempted to make from the opposite end of the room, Aaron not noticing a thing as he stuffed greasy chips into his mouth.

She’d finally stopped dropping hints about three weeks later, after nearly a month of Liv acting strangely, Robert and Aaron returning home from the scrapyard to an almost spotless house. The pair of them taking in the tidied shoe rack, empty sink and polished table as Liv thrust a piece of card in their faces.  _‘Hotten Pet Rescue Centre - call now.’_

That’s how Robert ended up here, pushed over to Aaron’s side of the bed, arm going numb as he presses his face further into Aaron’s shoulder, his scent surrounding him. There’s tiny claws digging further into his back than he likes, leaving faint scratch marks along his spine. Luna the Boston Terrier had joined them two months earlier. The three year old settling in almost immediately, yapping wildly as Liv poked her fingers through the small cage wiring, allowing the puppy to suss out the new people.

A tiny thing, with the mentality of a great dane, had become family to them; her barking as they passed David on as she accompanied Aaron’s morning jog expected, her slightly crooked ear as charming as the day the met, and if Robert had the energy to go downstairs he knows he’d find her red bone, bitten and rough, hanging off of the side of the sofa, and not in her toy box like it should be. She’s Liv’s baby, the teenager’s phone full of pictures: Luna asleep on Aaron’s chest, Luna sat in Leo’s paddling pool, tongue sticking out from the heat, Luna sat on Robert’s lap as he attempted to brush her fur, Luna, Luna, Luna.

Regardless of how much they all may love her, right now, Robert would do anything to get rid of her. It’s a Sunday morning and Aaron had promised an easy morning of doing nothing at all, the plans ruined as soon as Luna had pottered into their bedroom at six am. Her little paws digging into Robert’s side as she settles herself up against him, pushing him closer to his husband. Normally he wouldn’t complain, would take any opportunity to be pressed against Aaron’s bare skin, but the constant sharp kicking at his ribcage makes it difficult to enjoy as much as he’s like.

He can feel Aaron’s arm behind him, rubbing circles into Luna’s fur, tracing gentle patterns as she sniffs and digs her paws further into Robert. He want’s Aaron’s hands on his back, tracing their names into his skin before they finally give in and press their lips together, breath mixing together as they slowly take each other apart, eyes locking and red marks trailing down Aaron’s thighs beginning to emerge. But instead he’s here, the only scratch marks on him coming from a puppy, and he’s fairly certain she’ll be dribbling on the mattress.

The noise is sudden, someone walking past the house talking too loudly, Luna quickly becoming alert, like she hadn’t been fast asleep a second ago. Her barking is too high pitched, too piercing for nine in the morning. She’s bouncing across the bed as Aaron pulls himself up, duvet falling from his chest and pooling around his waist as Robert allows his head to fall backwards, covering his face with his hands as Aaron shushes her, pulling her close to his chest.

“For the love of God, take her down to the kitchen.” He tries to keep his voice light, but Aaron can hear the impatience almost dripping from it.

“She just needs to calm down, don’t you sweetheart. Then you can let grumpy daddy go back to sleep.” Robert moves his hand slightly, casting a glare at his husband, but the look is lost on Aaron. He’s shifted, sat crossed legged, bouncing his knee as he lets Luna chase his hand around on the bed, not trying to calm her down in the slightest. At least her barking has stopped now, he counts that as a small victory.

“She’s so annoying! Go put her in Liv’s room or something.” He’s half tempted to take the blanket downstairs and sleep on the sofa, but Luna will just take that as an opportunity to try and sleep on his face or something.

“Have you upset daddy? God, you’re so annoying and cute and I just want to kiss you! Don’t I? Yes, yes I do!” It causes a scoff from Robert, Aaron’s using his ‘baby voice’, squeaky, as though the dog will actually understand what he’s saying. She doesn’t, regardless of how many times Aaron tries to argue it.

“I swear, if you even think about kissing her, you’ll be using your left hand for the rest of our marriage.” It’s an empty threat, they both know it, but Luna chews Aaron’s running shoes, and thats not something he wants on his husband’s lips.

Aaron slaps at Robert’s thigh. “Come on Grandad, lets take her on a walk. If you’re lucky I’ll make Liv take her tonight.”

If the bed feels slightly empty without her tonight, even being pressed up as close to Aaron as possible, no one needs to know.


	10. "Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate.”

It’s scorching. The heatwave sweeping the country finally creeping up to Emmerdale. It had been gorgeous, the sky a bright blue until the late evening, a gentle breeze a nice release from the sun beating down on the village. The sun suited Robert, his blonde hair now a shade of white, almost bleach, a smattering of freckles appearing on his chests, clusters on his shoulders. It makes Aaron’s mouth water more than usual, a glow surrounding his husband more than usual.

It’s late, but the air is thick and humid, sweat clinging to Aaron’s forehead as he rolls on to his side, Robert’s arm falling from it’s place on his waist, sleep coming much easier for Robert tonight. Aaron huffs out a breathe and hits at his pillow, flattening it as he pushes his face down further and scrunches up his eyes. He’s got an early scrapyard run in the morning, his alarm set to wake him in only four hours.

It’s as Aaron’s muscles finally relax into the mattress that he feels it, a sharp kick to the back of his shin, his leg jerking upwards. Robert’s kicking is nothing new to Aaron, he’s had enough bruises across his legs to show his husband’s inability to stay still. Usually, it’s endearing, another feature of Robert’s that Aaron can mentally add to his ‘God, I’m lucky.’ list, Usually, it’s enough to hold Robert tight, allow him to curl his body into Aaron’s, head on his chest, and they will both sleep peacefully. Usually, it isn’t thirty degrees, closer to three am than Aaron would like. He can’t pull Robert close to him, heat pouring off of the both of them in waves. He loves him, but theres no chance he’s having Robert’s clammy skin sticking to him this late into the night.

He feels Robert turn away from him, mumbling something in his sleep as the duvet shifts around them. Aaron pushes it away from him, his boxers feel too tight, Robert feels too close, he can already feel the headache he’s going to have as he arrives to work.

He’s considering giving up trying, creeping downstairs to drink some of Robert’s disgusting coffee and watching re runs of Jeremy Kyle when it happens again. Robert’s leg jerking backwards, somehow kicking Aaron in the side, hard enough he can already feel a red mark forming. Sometimes he want’s to kill his husband.

“Rob. Robert!” He tries to keep his voice low, Liv an inconsolable grump when she is woken unnecessarily. Robert just mummers again, shuffles further along to the side of the bed.

“Robert! Wake up!”

“I’m sleeping.” His voice is muffled, mouth covered the corner of his pillow, it makes Aaron want to push him out of the bed and make him sleep on the bench in the garden.

“You keep kicking me. I can’t sleep and you’re not helping.”

Robert sighs, forces himself to sit up and looks down at Aaron. His hair is ruffled, blonde tuffs sticking out in every direction. He’s got creases on the side of his cheek, and his eyes are slightly red, glazed over from just being woken.

“I’m sorry. Why can’t you sleep?” He doesn’t need a late night therapy session; he wants Robert to sleep on the floor while Aaron spreads himself over the mattress, blissful hours of sleep coming easy to him, and for Adam to deal with the scrap while he hits snooze on Robert’s pretentious alarm clock.

“It’s about a hundred degrees, and I’ve got an arsehole of a husband who needs to kick everything in sight.”

A laugh erupts from Robert, chuckles as he falls back down to the bed, throwing his arm back over Aaron’s waist, pressing his mouth to Aaron’s for a gentle kiss.

“You love me.”

“Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate.”

Robert stifles his laugh by kissing at Aaron’s shoulder, he tastes of lime shower gel, Robert’s, and sweat.

“You know, if you can’t sleep, and since I’m awake now anyways, I know what we could do to pass the time” He dares to raise his head and wink at Aaron, pulling him closer to his chest as he wraps his arms around him tighter. Heat be damned.

“And it’s decided, I definitely don’t like you.”

They both know it was a lie, and neither of them get anymore sleep, but Aaron suddenly doesn’t mind.


	11. "Kiss me."

There’s something magic about it, the feeling of Aaron’s lips against his. His lips are always chapped, bitten; small patches of dry skin caught between his teeth. His beard is rough, thick underneath Robert’s tugging fingertips. He’s not always gentle, months of backroom snogging pushed against doors, breathing heavily into each other mouths, hot breath mixing into one.

He’s pushed up against the kitchen fridge, handle digging into his back as Aaron takes him apart, chest pressed tight together, Aaron’s trailing his lips down the side of Robert’s neck. Robert’s panting, feels like he’s been here for hours but Aaron’s refusing to move any lower than the top of his collarbone. Slowly nibbling away at his skin, leaving a trail of red marks below Robert’s ear, sucking lightly at his ear lobe as Robert groans even louder into the side of Aaron’s head, fingers gripping at Aaron’s hair. They’ve never been more thankful that Liv is away at her mum’s, allowing Aaron the freedom to enjoy his husband wherever he feels.

Robert pushes his hands underneath Aaron’s shirt slightly, gripping at the skin of Aaron’s back, his fingers clutching at his hips, he brings his legs up to wrap around Aaron, pulling him closer in the process. His thighs are aching from the pressure, he’s beginning to pant louder as Aaron returns his attention to Robert’s neck, biting at the flesh even harder, and places his palm at the back of Robert’s knee, hitching him up higher and closer to his body.

Aaron’s hands are gripping at the back of Robert’s head, tugging at the short hair that lies there. He can’t think properly, doesn’t even remember how they got here, his head so full of  _Aaron’s lips, Aaron’s hands, Aaron’s mouth, AaronAaronAaron,_ to care about anything else. It’s overwhelming, Aaron surrounding him completely, slowly destroying him with each press of his lips. He’s going to be sat with Nicola tomorrow with bruises littering his neck, only slightly hidden by his shirt collar. It gives him a sick sense of happiness that everyone will know, that he is the only one who gets to see this side of Aaron, with flushed cheeks and hair in disarray from Robert’s fingers.

Aaron’s lips find their way back to Robert’s, breath hot as he pants into Robert’s mouth, taking his bottom lip in between his and pulling, a low groan rising from Robert’s throat. Aaron pulls away slightly, taking in Robert’s appearance. His chest is heaving, stomach rising and falling sharply, large sighs escaping his mouth as he throws his head backwards, writhing slightly as he wraps his hands around Aaron’s biceps, squeezing them tightly.

“Tell me what you want.” Aaron’s voice is low, rough as he tries to calm his breathing.

He’s not above begging at this point; he want’s Aaron all around him, his lips pressed to every part of him, wants to feel even the heat of his breath on his skin in the days to come.

“Kiss me,  _please_  just kiss me.”


	12. "God, you can be so thick sometimes."

“Robert Sugden!”

Victoria’s voice is loud, unmissable as Robert sits in the corner of the pub, raising his head at his little sister’s booming voice. She’s got her chefs uniform on, brown hair falling from underneath her hat, frizzy curls framing her forehead, eyes wide as she crosses the room. Her face is flushed and red, Robert notes, little beads of sweat on her neck, as though she had ran the length of the village before finding her big brother nestled into the booth, a glass of beer almost touching his lips. A drop of condensation falls from the base of the glass and Robert blinks, instantly snapping back into reality as she shuffles into the seat in front of him.

“Can I help you, Victoria?” He’s being annoying, he knows, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he slouches back into the seat, trailing his fingers lightly over the small puddle of water on the table.

“You know what I want.”

“Do I? Please enlighten me.”

“I want to know why I just ran into your _husband_ at David’s, and why he’s moping around the village because you said no when he asked to go for a drink tonight.” She’s glaring at him now, eyebrows raised. Robert drops his head, the thread on his jeans suddenly of great interest.

Robert feels his stomach drop, images of Aaron cornering him in the café earlier in the morning forming in his head as his scrunches his eyes closed. He’d stumbled over his words, shy in a way Robert has never seen, a blush rising up his neck and cheeks, fiddling with the lid of the coffee in his hands. He’d rushed, the words stumbling out of his mouth quickly, Robert’s eyes widening as he heard. “Do you wanna, maybe, go for a few pints in town tonight? Get dinner, maybe?”

Robert had tried to answer, stuttering in a way that made Aaron frown, eyebrows raised, as Robert quickly shook his head, sighing as he all but pushed Aaron out of the way, hurrying out of the café, coffee left on the table behind him.

“Rob.”

“Don’t, Vic.” He can hear how pathetic he sounds, can feel his eyes glazing over and he sniffs, sucks air into his cheeks as he looks up at the ceiling, anything to avoid this conversation.

“Robert, look at me.” He doesn’t. “Robert, talk to me.” He doesn’t want to. “He clearly wants to try again, what’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t know, Vic!” Robert snaps, grits his teeth as he finally looks at his sister. “All I know is that if I had said yes, we’ll somehow end up in this exact position a few months down the line, _again_.”

“How the hell do you know that then?”

“Because it’s what I do isn’t it? I finally get to be happy and I go and fuck it up, and I can’t do that to him again Vic, I can’t.”

Victoria’s frowning slightly, eyes softer as she reaches over and grabs Robert’s hand, tangling her small fingers with his, gripping him tightly. She smiles slightly, little wrinkles forming around her eyes as she shuffles ever so slightly closer.

“Robert, he loves you, despite everything, he loves you. He knows that you’re an idiot, he knows that better than anyone, but he wants to give it a go, and you owe it to yourself to try. You’ve lost him once, please don’t let that happen again, big bro.”

-

  
He finds him at the scrapyard; Aaron’s got his back to him, hunched over as he tosses a piece of metal carelessly behind him, landing with a thud in front of him.

“You’re going to have to pay more attention to where you’re chucking that stuff, almost hit me that did.” His voice is quiet, almost shy as he slowly walks towards Aaron, gravel crunching loudly under his feet, hands buried deep in his jean pockets. He hears Aaron scoff before turning around, breath catching in Robert’s throat as he takes him in. Theres curls plastered to Aaron’s forehead, cheeks red and hot as he huffs out a breath, roughly pulling his work gloves off and pocketing them.

“Maybe that’s what I was hoping for.” He grunts, voice deep as he turns back around and heads towards the portacabin, pushing the door open with force that makes Robert wince. He stays stood where he is, lightly kicking at the pebbles, notices the tiny scuff on his shoes, runs a hand through his hair roughly, waits.

Aaron stomps back out of the portacabin a few seconds later, high vis jacket gone, and looks at Robert, eyes squinting slightly as he slowly shuffles towards him.

“Did you want something then, only you couldn’t wait to be rid of me this morning.” He sounds annoyed, and with reason, Robert reminds himself.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just run out of there, you deserved an explanation.” He risks stepping forward, wishing he chose somewhere more suitable for such a conversation, it’s with bitter irony that he realises the importance of where he’s stood; the air suddenly feels heavier, makes him want to run, but he can’t.

“You’re right I do. I thought you’d still want to, but clearly not. I don’t know what I was thinki-“

“I do! I want it more than anything, Aaron, but I’m terrified.” He can’t help but interrupt. “I don’t want to hurt you, and I can’t risk losing you all over again. You’re always going to deserve more than me, better than me, and it’s about time I stop being selfish. I’m always going to love you, but I’m never going to be good enough for you.” He rushes out, voice shaking as he tries to explain himself.

Robert’s looking at the floor now, feels as though the breath has been punched out of him, waits for Aaron to turn around and tell him to leave.

It’s only when he feels a rough palm travel up his neck that he realises Aaron has moved closer to him. He casts his eyes up, gulps as he looks into Aaron’s blue eyes, notices the way the tears are pooling at the edges. Aaron runs his thumb over Robert’s cheekbone softly, a small smile forming on his lips.

“God, you can be so _thick_ sometimes.”

He doesn’t get a chance to answer before Aaron firmly places his lips onto Robert’s, rough and bitten, pushing softly against Robert’s mouth. Robert’s hands rise and fall into place around Aaron’s, eyes slowly falling shut, as Aaron tightens his grip, thumb rubbing slight circles against the warm skin.

Aaron pulls back slightly, breath ghosting over Robert’s face, and plants a small kiss to the edge of Robert’s mouth.

“Bloody idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is robertsuggers if you have any feedback!


End file.
